To live and Love
by anedderm
Summary: Veronica and Logan are happy together, but with there past and living in Neptune, how long will it stay that way AU set after the end of season 1
1. Walking with a Ghost

**To live and love…**

**Chapter 1—Walking with a Ghost**

_**I was walking with a ghost,**_

_**I said please, please don't insist.**_

"She is in my dreams still, not in a romantic way but telling me how to live, giving me advice." I say as she looks at me, I can tell that she is trying to figure out who I am talking about, but she should know she once had those dreams. She loved her just as much if not more, knew her better. It suddenly clicks who I mean, and I see the tears in her eyes as the memories flood back into her head.

"What does she say to you?" Her voice cracks as she tries to hold back tears.

"Not to let you hide, to love you and treat you better than I did her" She laid her head on my lap allowing me to play with her hair.

"Lilly always was a smart one" She looked up at me with a smile. God how I had missed this…I missed us. She and I had been closer than Lilly and I were, even before my father killed Lilly. I guess that's why I was so upset when she told Lilly about the kiss with some skank at the party. I knew I shouldn't but I was drunk and Lilly had been so distant at that point. None of that even matters now, because I'm not going to screw up with her, I love her too damn much to do anything like that to her.

We sat in silence for the next hour or so, and after a while I feel her breathing slow. She is asleep. I slowly lift her head so I can stand up and lay it onto her couch. Putting my arms under her neck and knees I carry her to her room. Laying her on her bed I kiss her forehead and whisper into her ear "I love you, Veronica Mars, more than you could ever know."

It's so hard being with Logan sometimes, I still have this overwhelming guilt of being with him. I know that Lilly never loved him in the way he needed her to, but in a way it feels like I'm betraying her. So when he told me he loved me tonight, I pretended to sleep. I didn't know what to feel, so I just kept my eye's closed, letting him walk out, not telling him that I loved him to.

Laying on my bed my eyes are getting heavy, but my heart is so conflicted that I doubt I'll ever sleep. I just lie here thinking about my past, about the incredible four, about everything.

"_I think he like's you" Lilly says with her priceless smirk on her face. I can tell that she isn't going to drop the subject anytime soon so I give into her game and continue the conversation._

"_Who?" I ask, acting like I don't know who he's talking about._

"_Logan Echolls" She says in her most girly tone._

"_Come on, what would an 09er ever see in me?" I ask a bit more serious than before, yeah he's cute but I'm not going to be arm candy for him like the rest of the bimbos he dates._

"_V, don't be so hard on yourself, just because you have parents that give a rats ass doesn't mean you don't fit in. You're an 09er at heart, well, minus the spoiled princess concept." She says, while pulling my hair up and throwing handing me a shot from the bar outside the pool._

"_He was so looking at you Lil." I say as I down the shot of some imported vodka that I can't pronounce the name of._

"_Please I've known him since we were in diapers." She pours me another shot, which I gladly take. "He's practically like another Duncan."_

"_So now your triplets?" I say while raising an eyebrow. "I can't even imagine your mom pushing you two out in the same decade, let alone a third" She laughs as I say this and as we take our final shots we head into the pool._

My alarm wakes me and I wish I could go back to those days, the days when my best friend was alive, not that I don't love Wallace but my life was simple back then. My family was together, I had three amazing best friends and a life any girl would ask for. I guess things don't always end up the way you want them to though. It took me a while to figure that out but, I have also decided that without the struggles I would have let my life become that of an 09er…pointless beyond existence.

_Later at school…_

I grab my bag out of my car, hoping to make it to at least homeroom without somebody needing my help. When I look up I realize that's not going to happen though, because I see weevil leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Where's pretty boy?" He asks as if my boyfriend goes by that name on a regular basis.

"What do you want Weevil?" I ask slightly annoyed by the comment, and definitely annoyed by the fact that by the end of the day I will have had about ten people ask for my help. "And, his name is Logan by the way, please use it, or refrain from mentioning him."

Taken aback by what I have said he takes a minute to collect himself and put his words in an order that I will respond to. "I actually need pr…umm…I mean Logan's help.


	2. Epiphany

Please review and tell me what you think! I dont own Veronica Mars in any way what-so-ever. Hope you enjoy!!! 

**Chapter 2—Epiphany**

**Your words to me just a whisper**

**Your face is so unclear**

**I try to pay attention**

**Your words just disappear**

"I actually need pr…umm…I mean Logan's help."

Turning to face him I'm not sure what to think. Logan had been fuelling a war between the have's and have-nots all summer. I had convinced him to stop when I told him I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't have that kind of power over Weevil though. I had asked him to stop it, but I wasn't quite sure that he was in control of the PCHer's anymore. He agreed and the war had come to a cease fire but, I knew he still blamed Logan for Lilly's death. "Weevil, you promised me this was over."

"And it is V. I was actually hoping he could make me a copy of that Lilly video, he did last year. I loved her to you know?"

"Yeah, Weevil, I know, and I'll talk to him, he might respond better to me than you."

"Thanks V, you're the best!"

"I know" I continue my walk to class glad that nobody has decided to make their problems mine. I love detective work, but this is the week of homecoming, and Logan and I decided to have a Lilly style homecoming, alcohol and all. We are going to the beach, it would have been the three of us, but Meg is coming with Duncan. It's so that none of us feel weird with our strange love triangle. I walk into journalism half-hazardly, bumping into my desk before I take my seat.

"_I really thought he liked you." She says lying back on her bed. "You're okay with me dating him right?"_

"_I'm with Duncan, why should I care"_

"_Because Duncan is not the boy you lose your virginity to…"_

"_Lilly, I'm 15 I don't plan on having sex anytime soon; we just got into high school for Christ's sakes." I lie down beside her. "Plus what's wrong with Duncan?"_

"_Umm he's a mama's boy!"_

"_Well I happen to like him very much thank you"_

"_So your for real okay with me dating him right?" She asked in a more serious tone as she put her forehead to mine, making sure I wasn't lying._

"_Yes, I'm okay with you dating your other brother." I added with a smirk, it had been a few weeks earlier that she told me Logan Echels wasn't her type; he was "practically like another Duncan."_

I feel Logan put his arms around me as he takes the desk beside me. "What's in that gorgeous head of yours, sugarpuss?" He takes a strand of my hair and twirls it with his fingers, awaiting my reply I assume.

I can't decide rather or not to tell him it's her. I decide that I should due to his confession last night. "I was thinking about our first homecoming as the incredible four. We were freshmen you know?"

"Yeah, and you wore a light yellow dress with a pink shall" He replies with a smile on his face.

"And you told me I looked like an Easter egg." I tell him as a playfully elbow his side.

"In, my defense you had been calling me the missing Kane for a week."

"It was an inside joke with Lilly, what can I say?" I give him the most innocent face I can, and he gives in, showing his surrender by kissing my forehead. Now that I have him in a good mood I can ask him for weevils favor. He isn't going to like this at all. "Honey, I need a favor." He meets my eyes with curiosity. "WillyoumakeWeevilacopyoftheLillytape?" I say it as fast as I can and hope he won't get mad at me for helping Weevil out. I can tell by the look o his face that he's not going to give in right away.

"Can we talk about it after school" He whispers as the teacher takes her spot at the podium and starts handing out this weeks news assignments.

"Echols, and Mars I'll save you two the trouble of swapping partners this week. You two are in charge of the dance." She says while looking at us.

"Umm Miss Barns, that is your name right?" He asks the teacher as if he doesn't already know her name. She turns to look back at him, acknowledging that she has heard him. "Mars and I kind of have different plans for Saturday; could you assign us a different story?"

"Mr. Echols, I know that you are used to getting what you want but stories cannot be begged for, you get what you're given." She looks down at her board again. I personally think it's more for dramatic effect than anything. "However…since everyone seems too want that story I will give it to Mr. Casablancas over there?"

I start to laugh at the thought of Beaver Casablancas…at a dance…WEIRD. Hey though at last we know he won't be in the girls' locker room trying to round home base though so go Beaver.

"And you two will be covering the Chess tournament…" She says while rolling her eyes. That was definitely the story they had picked for Beaver, Cassidy as he likes to be called. "Do you have a problem with that Mr. Echols?"

"Umm…nope…I am happy to report on those proud pocket protecting chess players." I stifle a laugh as I punch his arm. The bell rings and we leave class just in time to see vice principle Clemmons coming towards us.

"You two…my office…now." What did we do, for once I'm actually staying out of trouble.

"Wow, and I thought you actually had to do something to earn a trip to Clemmons office. Why didn't you tell me it was so easy sugarpuss?" he makes sure to say it loud enough for Clemmons to hear. Luckily today Clemmons seems to be in a forgiving mood and just roles his eyes at the 'immature' Logan Echols.

"We will be in trouble if you don't stop making comments like that." I whisper as we head into Clemmons office. He sits down and motions for us to also sit. Once we have both sat down he starts talking.

"You two both need to know this before the stations pick it up. As much as I would love to get rid of both of you, I was hoping it would be on better terms."

"Mr. Clemmons what is going on?" I am a bit confused by his rambling.

"Aaron Echols escaped from prison this morning."


	3. Consequence

* * *

Okay So here is chapter three, Please read and review...Parts of it are just filler to get you to the next point but I hope you enjoy. When I get to 15 reviews I'll post chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 3—Consequence**

_**Blink and you miss a beat**_

_**Keep one of your eyes open at all times.**_

_**Think that you're on the brink?**_

_**The shit hasn't even begun to hit the fan.**_

"Aaron Echols escaped from prison this morning." Why does this not surprise me? Why do the fates have it out for me so badly? What did I ever do to them? "We've contacted your father and while he's out of town he would like you to stay with Logan."

"My father is giving me permission to stay with my boyfriend?" This day just keeps getting weirder.

"Yes, Logan will have guards at the doors at all times, and your father figures the hotel security will be better than your dog."

"Okay, but what did you mean by kicking us out?"

"We have to look at what is best for the students and staff, and with Aaron Echols on the loose we would like you guys to refrain from coming to school."

"Umm… sir as much as I love this little vacation your giving us, we have classes to worry about, and my father isn't going to attack in a public place like this." I almost forgot he was in here. He had been so quiet since Clemmons told us about Mr. Echols.

"Which is why we will be video casting the classes you miss. Your homework will be turned in via e-mail." I can't believe this is happening I'm being kicked out of school because some psycho murdered my best friend and broke out of jail how fair is that?

"Umm…can you do that…I mean ban us from school?" This cannot be happening, why is it that when my life finally starts seeming normal something has to happen to send it spiraling back into chaos?

"Are we done here?" Logan asks as he grabs my hand to pull me up.

"Yes and Ms. Mars before you go causing trouble with the school board think about the safety of your classmates. A lot more is at stake here than just your's and Logan's life." And that's the end of it. I headed towards my locker to get my things telling Logan I'll meet him at his car in a few minutes. Mr. Clemmons is right, I need to let this be, it will only be for a little while right?

The ride to the Neptune Grande was quiet. We were both lost in our thoughts, not sure what to say to each other. I could tell that Logan was somehow twisting it in his head that this was his fault.

Now we are sitting in his living room, the same deafening silence has followed us here to. What do you say to a guy whose father tried to kill you, and now might be on his way to finish the job? "Are you sure its okay that I stay here, I don't want to intrude."

"I think your dad would shoot me if I let you go home." He makes a gun with his hand and pretends to shoot the air. As he settles back into the seat he wraps his arm protectively around me. I nuzzle my head into his shoulder allowing him to place a kiss on the top of my head. "Plus I couldn't sleep a wink if I didn't know you were safe."

"Awe, little Logan has a soft side." I say trying to lighten the mood. If I don't there will be confessions of love that I can't pretend I didn't hear. He squeezes his arm around me a little tighter, and we sit there…content.

The phone calls started coming in around 3 and haven't stopped since. First there was Dick and Cassidy, then Meg, Duncan, Wallace, and Mac. One we got done with all the 'its only temporaries' and 'we are fines' we decided to turn the TV on and see the inevitable. There were searches and biographies all dedicated to the one and Only Arron Echols.

"Well your dad sure doesn't do anything to stay out of the public eye." I say as we get ready to go to bed, the bed that for the next week is ours. It's a weird thought to process. I'm practically playing house with my best friend's ex-boyfriend. The funny thing is that if she had just thought things through for five seconds she would be here, and I would be home. Funny how things work out I guess.

"That wouldn't be the Echols way now would it?" He has no sympathy for his dad, I almost feel bad, like if he weren't with me he would love his dad. "He killed Lilly, took her away from us all. I couldn't forgive him for that ever." He says as if reading my mind. Just then my phone starts playing Korn's all in the family, letting me know my dad is calling. I answer it walking into the room.

"Dad, I will be fine, continue your work." I sigh as my dad goes on and on about protecting me. "There are guards outside the door and placed throughout the hotel."

"And where is Logan sleeping?"

"I'm taking his bed, and he is taking the couch." I lie, knowing that Logan will be sleeping next to me in a few minutes. "Dad, I will be fine. I'm a big girl, and I brought my maze and a tazer."

"I love you. Tell Logan he best behave."

"I will and I love you too dad."

"A tazer and mase, is Sugarpuss getting kinky?" Logan says from the door way and I jump about a foot and nearly fall off the bed. He starts laughing and I can't get him to stop for nearly ten minutes.

"Well you know I always was into bondage…I figured a little torture could be fun." I grin as he walks over to me.

"Today's been long, lets just rest" He strips down to his boxers and covers with the brown Egyptian cotton sheets. It's moments like that when loving him doesn't make me feel guilt. Moments when I know that he and Lilly weren't right. So I lay next to him, allowing his arms to wrap around me protectively, and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"_You don't have to worry about me Ronnie" She says through the mist. "He was yours first."_

"_No, he was yours; I just get the part that's left over." I say to her letting the words hit me like a ton of bricks. Logan was hers. He loved her, faults included. That love hadn't stopped with the knowledge of Weevil, his father, or her other assorted trysts._

"_Ronnie he may have loved me, but he never loved me like he does you." Her face is so friendly and genuine; sometimes I miss her so much. "It was never about more than sex with us. You know that." I smile as I take in what's she's saying._

"_I just feel so guilty loving him"_

"_Don't, I didn't want to see you two miserable your whole lives. I have to go though" She says as she turns to leave. "One last thing though, you would have made an amazing sister." She says while turning her head to look at me._

"_Thanks Lil, you were a sister rather it's by blood or not. I love you"_

"_I love you too Ronnie, look after him for me."_

* * *

"Wake up Sugarpuss. I made you breakfast" He says while kissing my forehead.

"Did you make it or order it?" I gave him a skeptical look as I looked at the eggs and toast in front of me.

"I ordered it but in all honesty, picking up the phone and fending off the hot lady who brought it up here was hard work."

"Right…" I smile as I toss a piece of my crust at him. "Now lets get to the schoolwork part so I can investigate later."

"And what exactly are you investigating?"

"I'm going to find your dad, before he finds me." I state in a matter-of-factly way. I'm not going to sit in hiding while some murderer tries to come after me and get his revenge.

"Ronnie, we are supposed to be avoiding trouble."

"And I will avoid it…as much as I can" He gives me a look begging me not to go after his father. "I can't just sit here and let your father dictate my life Logan, and I didn't think you'd want me to be that girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl that takes whatever is given to her. I'm not going to fight to go back to School because Clemmons was right, more than just our lives are at stake there, but I won't sit in your suite for the next week scared to live life." Tears are streaming down my face because I'm scared. The guy murdered my best friend and tried to burn me alive, and is now most likely on his way to finish the job. Who wouldn't be scared? "I'm not asking you to join me, but I want you to. The choice is up to you. I know he's your father, and that you can't help but love him." Logan approaches me and envelopes me in a hug.

"There is only one person I love Ronnie."


	4. Feels like Home

It's not my favorite chapter but it will have toi do. Leave reviews and tell me if you like the alternating points of veiw, or if you want me to stick with just Veronicas. I can't wait to see tonights episode...hopefully it will give me some more drama to add to my story. as always **REVIEW** and **ENJOY **

* * *

**Chapter 4—feels like Home**

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me**_

_**And how long I've waited for your touch**_

_**If you knew how happy you are making me**_

_**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**_

"There is only one person I love Ronnie." The words came out before I could stop myself. It's just that she was wrong I didn't love my dad; in fact I hated him with every ounce of my being. Not only had my father slept with the first girl I ever cared for he had murdered her. Then he tried to burn Ronnie alive because she found out the truth. He wasn't a father, he was a monster.

"WH-what do you mean?" The tears had stopped but there was nervousness in her voice. This was the moment, and I was scared, because I didn't know what to expect.

"I mean, that I love you." She just stared at me, mouth wide open like she had just walked in on her parents having sex. "You are the only person in this world that I can't live without. I hate myself when I hurt you. I'm not against your looking for my father because he's my father, but because of what he is capable of. Veronica I-" okay so apparently the rest of my speech isn't that important because before I can finish she is kissing me with such passion.

She pulls me onto the bed, removing my shirt as she does so. Our kiss only breaks as she pulls my shirt over my head. My mind pretty much stops working as her hands run up and down my spine. She slowly lift her shirt breaking the kiss shortly again, as I move for her bra. Regaining conscious thought I stop and look at her. "Are you sure?" I ask while holding myself up above her.

"Isn't that why they invented TIVO?" She asks with a sly smile across her face as she pulls me down into another kiss.

She is lying in my arms with a sheet wrapped around her now. That was the most mind-blowing experience ever. Probably because it was the first time I ever made love. I know I'm cheesy, but she was so amazing, with her faces, and noises. Then she just laid her head next to mind and closed her eyes with a content smile, and I realized that cuddling was better than sex, because cuddling was comfort, while sex was emotion. I feel her shift her head so that it is lying on my chest and when I look down, alls I can see is her beautiful golden hair.

* * *

"_Logan, you need to help her find him." Lilly says in a quiet voice, as if trying not to wake veronica._

"_I know" I reply with a little more disdain than I should. She is just looking out for her._

"_So you finally told her you loved her huh?"_

"_Yeah, are you going to finally tell me you never did?" okay, bitterness is here now. Why does this memory, this moment have to be tainted with Lilly's games._

"_Who says I didn't Logan?" she asks in a playful voice. _

"_Hmm, the affair with my father gave it away Lil. There were other guys in town, why him."_

"_You always were so needy, I couldn't stand that. And none of the other guys showed quiet as much potential."_

"_Potential for what?"_

"_You always were a bit slow. I wasn't the smart one, I wasn't going to go to college and become a doctor. That was always you three, so your dad was my ticket into the industry."_

"_You whored yourself out. Do you know what that almost cost us all?" I ask, getting angry at her obvious lack of remorse. "Logan almost went crazy thinking he killed you, and Veronica almost died bringing justice to your murder, and I lost my whole family. Do you even care, or are you trying to get us all up there two. Poor little Lilly Kane can't stand being by herself."_

"_Logan I don't want you to hate me."_

"_Then stop coming"_

"_Fine, I will, but please don't forget me."_

"_Nobody could ever forget you; you brought life to this town."_

"_Then let my death served as a good thing."_

"_In a way"_

"_You got your one true love did you not?"_

"_Maybe, she never said it back."_

"_It was in her eyes and actions. She never slept with Duncan while sober, and she never took him back"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He told her that he loved her, the night that your dad was convicted. He told her he wanted to be with her, but the only thing she would say was how much she needed to find you." Suddenly I realized that Lilly was beyond earth, that she knew everything. And there was one last question I had to have answered._

"_Is my mom dead, Lil?"_

"_I can't answer that." She touched my face as she wiped a tear. "She wants you to be happy though. You were her greatest accomplishment."_

"_She used to tell me that all the time."_

"_Are you real?"_

"_What do you think?"_

* * *

When I wake up she is gone. Looking around the room I notice a piece of computer paper folded on my dresser. Walking over to the dresser I pick up the note. 

_Logan-_

_Went out to get some answers. I'll be back soon._

_-V_

Still didn't say love.

* * *

"I need your help" She says while storming through the door, it had been 3 hours since I read the note and I have been worried sick about where she was. Wow, I'm starting to sound like her dad now. 

"Where have you been?" I ask my voice a little more harsh than I intended.

"Balboa County Prison" She states, ignoring the tone in my voice.

"You drove an hour each way in the desert without your cell phone?" Annoyance is in my voice as I speak. I really don't want to argue, but she needs to be careful. "Do you ever use common sense?"

"I didn't realize my phone was missing until I was on my way back. I'm sorry." She says as she bites her lip. "Plus it's not like your guards didn't follow me so ever discretely. I'm sure they would have informed you had I been in any peril danger."

"Fine, what's this favor you need?" I say giving up on staying angry. Who actually tries to stay angry that right there must say how screwed up I am.

"Can you agree to it first?"

"Depends…"

"On?"

"On what you need?"

"The tape"


	5. All Hail the Heart Breaker

* * *

_**So Here Is chapter 5 hope you enjoy. The sections are choppier but just because Imy writing will get boring if I don't start cutting things up...Chapter 6 will start the Drama a little more when we find out who has been visiting Aaron in jail, along with Weevil's talk with his dad!!!! Hope you enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE**_

* * *

**Chapter 5—All Hail the Heart Breaker**

_**So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures**_

_**And overanalyze your words**_

_**But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard**_

"Can you agree to it first?"

"Depends…"

"On?"

"On what you need?"

"The tape" Okay now is the time of truth. I am a little scared as to what he's going to say. The tape is the one part of Lilly that he has, that Weevil doesn't have.

"Why, is this tape thing so important to you?"

"It wasn't at first but now it gives me leverage over Weevil." In all honesty I doubt Lilly wants Weevil to have the tape, but I need him to do me a favor, so the tape is what I need.

"What do you need leverage over Weevil for?"

"Because Juan Navarro was in the cell right across from your father."

"Juan Navarro, as in Weevil's dad?" The look on his face is priceless right now, as if I had just told him he won a million dollars. "I'll get the tape to him by tonight. Did you find anything else out at Balboa County Prison?"

"Not really, but they are sending me the list of visitors. They said they would send it express so I should get it sometime tomorrow." An awkward silence comes over us, and after about ten minutes there is a knock on the door. I watch as Logan gets up to answer the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" I ask already assuming that it's going to be Dick and Cassidy.

Not to my surprise the Casablancas brothers walk in taking over the sofa while putting their feet on the coffee table. "Dude, your like rich dude kryptonite" Dick says in his oh so charming manner.

"And what do you mean by that Dick?" I ask in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Well Duncan ran to TJ because of you, and Logan is under house arrest because of you." Dick states, making sure to exaggerate his move away from me.

"And here I thought we were friends Dick." I say in an overly sarcastic girly voice. Dick never ceases to amaze me with his comments.

"Yeah when I have a death wish we will be friends" I love how he seems to think I was serious. "So dog beach is calling us"

"And why is it calling us?" I ask almost intrigued by his proposal. Then again I probably would have been intrigued were there not a murderer on the lose and if it weren't coming from Dicks mouth.

"Because we have a party to attend my lady." How on earth does he go from calling me kryptonite to lady? There is something seriously wrong with this kid maybe he was dropped on his head as a child or something. And what about Cassidy, he is always so shy around me anymore. I remember back when I was one of the 09ers we could never get him to shut up. It was always Veronica this or Veronica that. Now I can barely get him to look me in the eye.

"And since when do you and I attend the same social functions Dick?" I really do think he has lost his mind, we haven't went to a party together since Shelly Pomroy's end of the year bash Sophomore year. The night he left me in a room trying to convince Cassidy to do unthinkable things to me. Maybe that's why Cassidy won't look at me, because of the party, because everyone wanted him to sleep with me, to 'teach me a lesson' as Dick so kindly put it.

"Since the Parties in your honor. It's a 'get out of school free' party." A party in my honor, go figure. Leave it to dick to turn the most serious situations into an excuse to get drunk and cheat on Madison. Not that I really mind, its partially her fault that I ended up in a room having sex with Duncan. If I'm gonna play the blame game though Dick and Logan are both responsible. So I don't blame anybody, I know Logan would have never allowed things to escalate to the point they did. He thought the Duncan was going to take me to the room and talk, maybe work things out with me.

* * *

Walking around the campfire I remember everything that I hate about 09er parties. So I was once one of them, but now their pettiness and inability to see outside their little bubble that privilege has bought them really annoys me. It's nice to see that Dick at least had the decency to invite some of my friends. I'm sure that it was more Logan's doing than Dick's but whatever. 

"Hey, Super fly" Wallace calls from the little group that had formed. It was a weird one at that, including, Mac, Duncan, Meg, and the younger Casablancas…Cassidy. I quickly approach them, remembering a time when it would have me perfectly content in Duncan's arms. The sad thing is with the exception of Lilly and maybe my boyfriends psycho father, I wouldn't change a thing. Being with Duncan was easy I was never tested or challenged.

"_So you were voted homecoming queen and didn't show." She states with amusement in her voice. I simply role my eyes. "That's so Madonna of you"_

"_Yeah well my father didn't find the fact that we skipped to be a good thing. Plus Dick and Madison got the crown instead"_

"_You know she is bitter that she came in second place." She says while she throwing food at me from across the table._

"_I wouldn't be jealous of her, she is only popular cause her Daddy is sheriff and everyone is afraid to cross her." Madison sneers from the table behind us. Lilly knows she needs to be more careful when she talks._

"_Really, I thought she was popular because we all liked her." Caitlyn speaks up and I look over to see Lilly rolling her eyes. She can't stand Caitlyn, something about hooking up with Logan while in Cabo. They were broken up, but Lilly likes Logan to be her little lap dog. Either way Caitlyn has been trying to get back in Lilly's good graces ever since. _

"_Whatever she needs to believe to sleep at night." Madison states as she turns back to her table and we hear her annoying comments. Madison wanted Duncan in junior high. She had been all about him, and went for dick once Lilly told her to back off. Though I'm sure Lilly said more than that, she wasn't really one for subtlety._

"Earth to veronica" Duncan awakes me from my thoughts as he wave s his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts." I say hoping he will drop it at that. Of course Duncan wouldn't though.

"What about?" He asks with a simplicity that told me it would be okay to say it.

"The night we missed out on being king and queen." Wallace starts cracking up as I say this. "What are you laughing at?"

"Um…the thought of THEM voting YOU queen is a bit unbelievable." At that comment even Meg and Duncan start to laugh.

"See, Ronnie used to be one of the top 09er's." Duncan explains. "That was until Logan and I decided to make her life hell after Lilly's death." His head is now bowed shyly, and I simply rub his shoulder because I know he's ashamed of how he acted. "Before Lilly died Ronnie was all flowers and bow's, you would never recognize her now."

"Yeah, picture me with more pink." Meg buts in, knowing that her description will be the best to describe the 'old Ronnie'. Wallace simply looks me over and Bends in half cracking up.

"Wow, I'm glad you all find my innocence to be hilarious."

"Umm…Ronnie you're still innocent" Logan butts in while wrapping his hand around me and handing me a beer. I eye it cautiously, and he suddenly realizes what I'm thinking about. "Sorry, you want to come with me to get it?" He asks apologetically as he takes the red cup back and dumps out its contents. I suddenly feel a pang of guilt for not trusting him, but I can't help it. The last time I took a cup from somebody, I slept with Duncan and made out with Dick, who I hope never to do again and am SOO thankful I don't remember.

"No it's fine I'm not thirsty" I kiss him on the check and his hands retake their position around my waist.

* * *

"Let's play radio futures!" I plead with Logan as we drive back to the Neptune Grande from Dog Beach. 

"Fine, but you're going first, and I'm not saying my question out loud," He relents so I go first asking if Lilly is happy. As I turn the radio on hitting the seek button to allow a random station to come on. Sweet a song on the first try _'Heavens not a place you go when you die, It's that moment in life when you Actually feel alive.'_ "Well we know Lilly was in heaven before she died then. That girl lived to feel alive."

"Yeah. It's your turn now." I say as I watch him close his eyes and hit the seek button. I am actually a bit curious as to what his question was. _'Don't hate me, don't regret me don't ever forget me wherever you go whatever you do don't say I never loved you.' A_ smile came across his face as he listened to the song, and I just lay my head against the window, allowing myself to fall asleep.


	6. Just a ride

Please review and hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6—Just a Ride**

_**Life it's ever so strange**_

_**It's so full of change**_

_**Think that you've worked it out **_

_**Then bang**_

_**Right out of the blue**_

_**Something happens to you**_

_**To throw you off course**_

"_Ronnie I love you." His words are slurred and almost lost as he face plants into the sand. Lilly had just broken up with him for some stupid reason. She had been invited to stay with the Sinclair's in Paris for the summer leaving Logan to fend for himself. "You know I thought you were gorgeous when I met you."_

"_And I thought you were an arrogant asshole." I say while laughing. Oh if Duncan could hear his best friends confession now, but he too was in Paris with the Sinclair's. "I know you love me Logan, as a friend." I help him up as we continue our walk on the beach. Suddenly he stops me pulling me close to him._

"_No Ronnie, I REALLY love you." He slurs as he kisses me. I couldn't stop him and as I push him back, realization comes across his features._

"_You're drunk Logan." I state as I pull him back to the car. For a 16 year old I have seen him drunk more than most adults. He hands me the keys even though I only have a permit, but he knows it is better to let me drive than get an MIP and DUI. "We'll just pretend it didn't happen. I won't tell Duncan." I reassure him as he nuzzles his face in his hands. This was going to be a long summer._

oooOooo

I awake to the sound of pounding on the door. Logan must have left because he is nowhere to be found and I can't hear the shower running. Slowly lifting myself from the bed I head to answer the door. Opening it I realize the guard, his name is Robert I think, and he hands me a package.

"We had the bomb dog's sniff it. It's safe." I thank him and walk back to the bed, laughing at how over-dramatic they were acting about this.

'Let's see who you've been talking to, Aaron.' I think as I open the orange colored envelope. The first thing to come out of the envelope was a small note written on memo paper.

_We also provided a recording of phone conversations, and his 'friends'. We also got you a copy of the escape report. Hope you find this to be helpful. –BCP _

As I look down the list one name sticks out. Logan Echols. Why have you been visiting daddy dearest Logan? He has visited him three times in two weeks, the last time was Saturday, right before Aaron escaped This definitely doesn't make sense, and where is he. Looking around the room I see a note on top of a disk.

_Ronnie-_

_I had a few errands to run. Didn't want to wake you. Here's the tape for Weevil, sorry I didn't get to it last night. Please, be safe. I'll call you later._

_Love you always, _

_Logan_

Setting the letter down I pick up the disk and head to my side of town.

oooOooo

As I drove to Weevil's I wasn't sure how to approach the topic I needed to approach. Asking him to talk to his father was like asking me to forgive my mother for running off with the check from the Kane's. As I arrived at the Navarro household, memories floated back to me. Not so much memories though, I hadn't been there, but the thought of Lilly coming here. Being with him, flooded my mind. I stepped out of the car to be greeted by Weevil.

"By the fact that you called me 45 minutes ago I'm assuming you aren't staying at home." It crosses my mind to lie to him. Remembering, the first day after Logan was arraigned, the disgust in Weevils eye when he realized I was sticking by Logan 'betraying my people' as he had so lightly put it.

"No I'm staying with Logan till my father gets back into town."

"What do you guys see in him?"

"Pardon?" I ask, not sure what exactly is meant by the question.

"You, Lilly, Caitlyn? What is it about Logan Echoll's that makes you all fall for him?"

"He's a good guy Eli, really he is."

"And what is this favor you need in order to get that video?" That is the million dollar question isn't it.

"I need you to go visit your father, he was—"

"In the cell across from Aaron…" He interrupted me while I was telling him. "Lover boy was already here today. And I'll do it. On one condition." Always a condition.

"Isn't the video enough incentive?" I really don't want to know what else he is about to demand of me. With my luck it will be leave Logan or something equally immature.

"Come with me."

oooOooo

"_He was really hooked wasn't he, but how could he not be, I was amazing!" She says as I look at her puzzled. "Maybe, I should have given him more of a chance." She adds with her sing song voice. "I really was in heaven Ronnie. You were my best friend and I wouldn't have traded that for the world." Her expression gets sadder as she continues. "I wish I could have been there to help you with the fallout of everything"_

"_It's okay." I really do mean it to, without all the bad I would never have become who I today._

"_Do you want to know what he asked?" She asks in a playful voice._

"_Are you actually going to tell me or just tease?" I return._

"_He asked if you loved him."_

"_He knows I do."_

"_Know you never say it to him, how could he?" _

"Veronica, we're here" Weevil says, while shaking me. Great, I can hardly wait to go in and talk to a confessed murderer. Everything I do to make sure you get justice Lilly. "You ready?" His voice is shaking and I'm not sure rather him or I needs the courage more.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." As we walk I suddenly remember my last time in the visiting room. I was informed that my father might not be my father, by an inmate who had supposedly killed my best friend none the less. Now I'm here to talk to a man who might know where the guy who killed her is.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Eli?" Juan says as he walks into the room with a fake smile.

"Well, rumor has it you were in the cell across from Aaron Echols, and we-I was wondering if he talked to you."

"About his plans…no." Juan seems less than enthused to be questioned by his son.

"Look, there's a code in here you know that son, I wish I could be more help but I need to look out for myself, too"

"And what about the innocent girl he might be coming after dad." Weevil says, his voice rising higher than he meant it to. I guess it's good to know that he cares.

"I suppose that's what she is, the innocent girl?" His dad eyed me with distain.

"Yes and I was in love with the first girl he murdered." Weevil says, allowing his voice to crack and eyes to water. It's a confession I wasn't expecting to hear, I mean I knew he cared about her, but love?

"He talked in his sleep." The sentence was straight to the point, and didn't really give any information, but I can tell that he is scared somebody is listening by the fact that he lowers his voice to a barely audible whisper. "About you." A breath catches in my throat as I wait for him to continue. "About Killing you, but that's all I've heard, no plans or anything."

My heart is racing as I stand to leave. Telling him how much I appreciate his help I leave Weevil with him, I figure they could use some time alone to talk and I could use some air. As soon as I step out of the police Station I run to weevils car grabbing my phone and calling Logan.

"Hello, Ronnie what's wrong?"

"He really is after me!" I sob while falling to the ground, my back against the car. "You're father wants me dead." Suddenly a thought hits me and going home to Logan even scares me. "Logan, will you answer a question for me?" I say in the calmest tone I can muster, which I'm sure isn't that good.

"Anything for you?" He replies with uncertainty in his voice.

"Where were you on Saturday when you said you were surfing?" He sighs and I can feel my body tense in preparation for his reply.

"Why are you asking when you know?" He simply states.

"I need to hear it from you."

"I was visiting my dad, going over my emancipation papers." His voice is low and you can hear the embarrassment in it. "I didn't want you to pity me for not having a family like yours. I was going to surprise you when it was final. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

I sigh glad that he told me, and as my body relaxes again I see Weevil walking towards the car. "I have to go. I will see you soon."

"Okay, hurry though"

"Oh and Logan?" I say with a bit of uncertainty as to rather or not he has heard me.

"Yes Ronnie?" I hear his voice after a moment of silence.

"I love you to." I hang up, and push the phone into my pocket, standing just in time to see Weevil reach the car. I said it, are you happy now Lilly?


	7. Somewhere only we Know

**_As always enjoy and review_**

* * *

**  
**

**To live and love…**

**Chapter 7—Somewhere only we Know**

_**I walked across an empty land**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

It had been two days since I visited Juan Navarro at BCP. I had looked over the list of visitors that Aaron had visited within 72 hours of his escape. With Logan's help I narrowed it down into 4 categories: reporters, ex-lovers, friends and fans. Luckily for me the reporters took up most of the list. Everybody wants to know Aaron Echoll's side of the story I guess. So now my list of possible accomplices is 2 ex-lovers, a friend, a fan, and Trina Echoll's. Mac helped me get their addresses and all of them within twenty minutes of Neptune.

The first on my list is Curly Moran; He was a stunt double for Aaron back when he was in a movie called 'The Long Haul'. Unfortunately for me they found his body this morning, with my name written on his hand. Apparently everybody has it in for me.

Okay so Curly Moran is dead, that leaves my next suspect, Rick Maddox. Rick is the founder of The website is mostly set up to criticize me and Lilly. Logan is also criticized for 'standing by his malicious girlfriend in his father's time of need'. You can probably already assume the amount of worship Trina gets from this guy. So I set up an appointment to meet him this afternoon as Betty Baker, A loyal fan of Aarons. Now I am debating on which wig I should use to meet with him, because I'm sure he knows who I am.

I also got a call from Wallace today saying that a bunch of people failed drug tests including him. This is funny because Wallace Fennel doesn't do drugs. Odd thing about it, only one 09er failed, Meg manning. I know she doesn't do drugs either so I guess I will give her a call after class and start talking to some of the other's who failed.

0123456789

I walk into The Wavery with my brown wig safely secured onto my head, searching for Rick Maddox. He is pretty easy to spot with his t-shirt on. Rolling my eyes I walk up to him, checking one last time that my microphone is hidden. Logan insisted on sitting around the block listening to make sure I wasn't in any danger. Since he obviously couldn't come inside with me this was the next best thing.

"Hi Mr. Maddox, It's a pleasure to meet you finally." I say while giving him the patented Veronica Mars smile.

"Hello Betty, so I did some research and found out you go to Neptune High." Damn him and his research at least I picked a fictional character. I guess I'll just channel Madison Sinclair. If he is working with Aaron I should make it safe for the students at Neptune by mentioning we aren't there.

"Why yes I do, did you know that those two snitches managed to get out of going to school, because of Mr. Echoll's escape?"

"Really, that's quiet interesting." He says while looking at me to see if I look like I would run with the right crowd to have met Logan Echoll's. "So are you friends with them?"

"Used to be…" I say nonchalantly. "Veronica more so because of Lilly Kane, but Logan and I were friends once. Until Veronica came along." Veronica was laying this on thick but she needed him to trust her.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well she changed him, like brainwashed him into some drone. Logan used to be fun, joking, surfing, partying. Then He started seeing Miss Virtue, and he quit joking, and partying." I picture Logan cracking up as I say this. "So what about you Mr. Maddox, I'm sure you have met the great Aaron Echols, with all of your information on him and such." I would love nothing more than to flat out ask him if he knew about the escape, but this isn't a perfect world and he would obviously know something was up.

"Yeah we met last week actually"

"Wow, right before he disappeared, did he say anything when you talked to him, because that would be like SOO cool." Now I am borderline flirting as I place my hand on his.

His glance gets a little nervous "No, I would have helped if I had known; Aaron Echols is a good man. Look Miss Baker, I need to get going, it was really nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too." I say as I get up to leave, walking around the block to Logan's car.

"he's hiding something." Thank you captain obvious. "Where to?" I look at my watch and realize that it's nearly 4pm.

"Meg's please, I have a new case to work on, along with the Curly Moran case."

0123456789

"Can you ever just let things be Ronnie?" I had just spent 20 minutes explaining the police report and Curly's hand along with us drug abusing good kids at Neptune High.

"Nope" I get out of his car giving him a light kiss on the cheek before I leave. "I'll give you a call when I need you." With that I head up to Megs door only to have it open before.

"Miss Mars, Megs grounded" her father's voice is stern.

"I know I came over to help prove that your daughter didn't get high."

"Veronica, the test doesn't lie."

"Sir, with all do respect I spent most of my summer with your daughter, she doesn't do drugs." He relented and moved from blocking the door.

"One hour Miss Mars."

"Yes sir." I head to Meg's room opening the door quietly. "Meg?"

"Hey Veronica, you know you should feel lucky I still remember your name, all that pot sure is getting to my brain." She laughs a little. "so what do you need to know?"

"First off, when did I start wearing off on you?" She smiles. "I mean drugs and sarcasm; you're a Veronica Mars in the making! Seriously though, do you know anyone that hates you?"

"Not really, Kimmy, but she didn't do to well at sabotage last year; I doubt she would do any better this year."

"True, hmm okay I'll talk to the others who failed and see if there's a common link."

"Thanks Veronica." She turns on some much and we spend 45 minutes talking. It's nice to be out of the watchful eye of Logan, considering when I'm not with him he usually sends Weevil to watch me. He thinks I don't know what he did, but I'm a detective. So right now just hanging out with a friend is good.

0123456789

"_Ronnie, pass before they get to you" Logan calls as a metal spike from the opposing team goes into my leg. Logan Lilly and Duncan are standing at my side by the time I calm myself and stop crying. Logan and Duncan carried me off the field but we still had to forfeit because the three of them had refused to leave my side. Lilly had called my dad and he was on his way, so now we just waited._

_Logan had refused to leave my side at school until my limp was completely gone._

0123456789

"Mac I have a job for you." I say through the phone. "Get credit card and phone records for Rick Maddox, Lisa Lave, Michelle Courtenay, and Curly Moran." She immediately agrees and I tell her I will have a payment for her when she is done. Logan asked me earlier why I didn't just stop when I found out Curly was dead and while he's my most likely suspect, I've learned that the easy answer isn't always the correct one.

Setting down my cell phone I relax into the couch waiting for our room service to arrive. I could definitely get used to this suite living, but my father will be home tonight and I have to go home. I love my father, but I can't say I haven't enjoyed staying with my boyfriend in his un-chaperoned hotel Suite. So for the rest of the day I'm going to relax and enjoy my time with my lovable boyfriend.

0123456789

"Honey, I think its safer for you to stay with Logan." You have the love what having a murderer after you will bring a father to do. "He won't harm Logan, and I know Logan won't protect you."

"But what if he comes after you to get to me?" I can tell by the way he looks down that he has already thought of that.

"I'm not staying at home, I have a hotel under an alias, and I'll be staying there. I don't want you going after Aaron Veronica."

"I wouldn't even think of…"

"Just be careful" He knows that as soon as he leaves I'm going to get back on my computer and start looking.

"I will and I love you dad." So now I'm saying with Logan, and can't talk to my dad very often. I hope I catch Aaron soon.


	8. Lust Prima Vista

**Chapter 8—Lust Prima Vista**

_**Fate is an elegant, cold hearted whore**_

_**She loves salting my wounds**_

_**Yeah she enjoys nothing more**_

Mrs. Dumas my journalism teacher called last Friday to confirm that Logan and I would not be attending today's fieldtrip. That was of course after I proved that shareholders from the boatloads of fun group had bribed a lab tech into making sure their children got the starting spots on all Neptune's sporting leagues. Meg and Wallace had both called to thank me this weekend, but now I can't help but feel bad that I'm missing a trip to sharks stadium. This whole taking one for the team thing sucks.

Logan seems to love it; he stays in bed all day, or sits around playing video games. Suddenly my cell phone starts playing 'just another girl' By Pete Yorn, Its mine and Duncan's song from when we were together and I never changed it. I debate on answering the phone to hear how GREAT the field trip was, but bragging isn't really Duncan's thing so I answer.

"Veronica…The bus…the cliff…dead" that is the only thing I can understand as Duncan's panicked voice comes through my phone. "Duncan, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." I hear him take a deep breath and push his panic aside for a moment.

"A bunch of us got a Limo because the bus smelled, and Meg refused to get on saying that it wasn't fair to everyone else. As we were heading back though, something happened and the bus just drove off the cliff, Meg was on that bus Ronnie, my Meg." I can hear the desperation in his voice as he tells her what happened. "I don't want to be alone can you come to the hospital?"

"I'll be right there." Logan is in a meeting with his lawyer so I leave him a note and head off towards Neptune Memorial.

0123456789

"How is she?" I know it isn't exactly a good question in this situation but there isn't really anything to say. "She stabilized but is in a coma."

I pull him into a hug, as her parents walk into the room and her father clears his throat, his eyes shoot me with daggers. "We need to talk to Duncan…Alone." I quickly leave telling Duncan that I'll go to the waiting room and He shakes his head asking me to call Logan.

As I Sit in the waiting room I take my phone out. Logan's still with his lawyer so his voicemail picks up '_Logan's inspirational quote of the day, Think for yourself and let others enjoy the privilege of doing so too. –**Voltaire**'_

"Hey, there was an accident; Meg's in the hospital get here as soon as you can." I sit in the waiting room until Logan get's here. "How is she?"

"She was in a coma about an hour ago, Duncan's holding it together the best he can." I haven't been able to find Duncan since Meg's parents took him away and I'm worried about him. The Manning's are very intimidating people. And they hate me, because of all the horrible stories I'm sure Celeste has told. Like it or not though, Meg is my friend and I'm not leaving.

Duncan finally comes in, sitting next to us silently. Logan pats his arm as away to comfort him. "She's pregnant", I think we are all a bit shocked by his comment. Meg Manning is the same girl that couldn't walk through school when she people thought she had done more than kiss. Meg was pregnant. I guess it makes sense, she had slowly changed over the last year, and I'm sure the things that once upset her rarely fazed her now. "I have to choose, she might die if I don't let them end the pregnancy, but it's my child."

I see a tear roll down his cheek, and the sight of him so broken makes me want to cry. Duncan has to choose between his girlfriend and his child. We all know in the end he will choose Meg, but right now, he needs to process the fact that he has a child.

0123456789

"_Veronica" Lilly says as I sit on Logan's bed._

"_Lil, what are you doing here?" _

"_I'm watching over Duncan today, I made sure he got off the bus, Meg wouldn't though. It isn't time for either of them to leave me, however my little Niece will be soon. Can you imagine me and aunt?" I smile slightly at the thought of Duncan's child being a girl, and Lilly being an aunt. Then the sadness hits me, as it always does. Lilly died, my dad was fired, my mother left, I was raped or so I thought, Aaron escaped, a bus ran off a cliff, and Duncan's baby has to die in order to give Meg a chance to live._

"_I miss you, Life was easier back then."_

"_Veronica, Life wasn't easier, we were just young and blissfully naïve. The problems were always there, Aaron still hit Logan, your mom still drank, and Celeste was still conniving, the only thing that changed is you got tougher, and quit looking the other way as injustices happened."_

"_I had to get tougher; I had to look out for myself."_

"_Yeah, and you did a good job of it, but I have to go Veronica, Keep an eye on my brother."_

0123456789

I woke up in Logan's arms and it was comforting. I could feel his chest pounding against my back and even in the bliss of morning I couldn't help but think of all the things the three of us had endured throughout the last two years. Lilly had been right to say her death wasn't the start though because it wasn't, I had just overlooked the bad before. The old me had been naive enough to think somebody else would solve the problems, now I know I have to.

Sadness suddenly takes hold of me and I roll over to face Logan, holding onto him like he will slip away if I let go or loosen my grip. I know he wakes up because his arm tightens against my back and his hand incoherently plays with my hair. Neither of us speaks, but I know he can tell how scared I am, and I know he wishes he could protect me. What would he be protecting me from though?

It's only 6am when my father calls to tell me that he just found Aaron trying to jump the border. Apparently Logan had found out where he was and kept it from me. He told me he was proposing to Alicia tonight, and that I should go to school.

Of course school is filled with reporters most of whom want to blame Logan and I for the crash, and the rest blaming my father for letting the man off the hook without a DUI. The fact that my father knew him makes me feel horrible when I tell the man's daughter that I won't help her prove her dad's innocents. It's easier than thinking Aaron had something to do with it, that Logan and I were the intended targets. Then Madison comes in the bathroom though with her snide comments about murderers and the girl throws a punch, I remember suddenly what it feels like to be her. I was her, everyone had turned their back on me, mocked me, said rude comments as they passed, and suddenly I had to help her, so I said I would meet her after school. She gives me her address and I head off to class.

I can't help but smile as I see Logan taking over the editor's position for Duncan. He looks so cute when he is being all official and stuff, especially as he leans over a desk checking the final copy of tomorrow's paper, and looks up with a smile. I know he loves this class, unlike a few of the people it was never about being a blow off class for him, he truly loves it. I think it give's him hope that people do care more about pertinent news than who his father slept with. Not that he really cares about his father's reputation, but he blames the tabloids for his mother's suicide, along with his father's threats.

Duncan didn't show up today, not that it was expected, I was kind of glad because that meant that I could put off telling him I was helping Jessie by investigating the car crash. He will undoubtedly be upset but I would much rather him hear it from me than somebody else. I figure Jessie needs some comfort right now though, and I can deal with Duncan Later.

Logan refused to let me help Jessie alone. He has the whole 'we're a team' Mantra stuck in his head, and as much I love him he tends to get in the way more than he helps. I somehow doubt he can go off the edge on this case.

When we get to the apartment complex that Jessie lives in Logan's X-terra sticks out more than usual. Especially when you consider the fact that Jess's apartment is a bit more rundown than mine and dads. We walk up to meet Jess and her mom, just in time to see Lamb come in with a search warrant. I pull jess out the door just in time to stop Jess from kneeing him in the balls, not that it wasn't something I had considered doing on more than one occasion. She silently followed me to the car and got in before asking where we were going. "Towards truck stop 15, we are going to see the memorial." Logan nodded as Jess simply laid her back against the seat.

Logan knew what it was like to lose a parent, as did I so neither of us were surprised as the tears came to her eyes in the realization that nobody had made a shrine for her father. She fell to the ground in tears before either of us could catch her. "He died to, but nobody morns the bad guy." Her word's hit me like a bucket of ice; I had felt the same when my father was fired, and I had wanted to prove that he wasn't the evil man people had said he was.

I cradled her as she cried, slowly getting her back to the car. I am glad that Logan had come now, because driving and consoling could only end up badly. As we pullback into the Apartment complex I made a promise to find the truth, and invited her to eat lunch with us tomorrow.

0123456789

"Alicia Marie Fennel, will you be my wife?" I sat with Logan and Wallace watching my dad propose. The look in Alicia's eyes was that of shock and then happiness as she accepted. Logan whispered an 'I love you' into my ear as he squeezed my hand. If only this moment wasn't shadowed by so many bad moments in my life. I am happy for my dad, I want nothing more than for him to be happy, but at the same time I realize that things will never be the same.

They had decided to move into Alicia's house because it was more spacious, and that way dad could help pay for a wedding and save some money to send me to college. I am trying to be happy about it, but it's so hard to accept that my life is about to drastically change.

As Logan walks me to the car the shock, becomes even bigger, "move in with me."


End file.
